Sine Qua Non
by Kaira themes
Summary: [KatouSetsuna] [Timeline? What timeline?] [Rating for language] Mudou was Katou's sine qua non.


This is a fanfic written for the 30kisses community on Livejournal, where I have claimed Setsuna/Katou. It was written for the theme Invincible/Unrivaled.

I do not own Angel Sanctuary, it is the brain child of Kaori Yuki. Nor did I make the 30 themes list.

* * *

Katou's gang was probably the only group 'stupid' enough to pick a fight with Mudou. Mudou, it seemed, was quite capable of taking out anyone without getting a scratch. In fact, it was rumoured that in junior high he had almost killed a couple of punks.

Therefore, the only people who really picked on Mudou was Katou and his friends (though his friends often wondered why, in which Katou responded that they were tougher, and in numbers there wasn't as much of a threat. After all, they were the number one unrivalled gang in Tokyo due to having Kira as their leader. Of course, with Youji to back him up in his claims, the rest of them just decided to follow. Kira tended to not get involved unless it looked bad for either side of fight).

Katou was strangely fascinated with the boy. He was very charismatic, and had a force that pulled Katou to him. Katou, always the one to prove how undeniably straight he was, decided that if he was going to be pulled towards Mudou in any way, shape or form, it was going to be a very violent shape.

"Katou, what do you want?" Mudou asked.

Katou's peers were currently preparing for graduation, but Katou wasn't one to miss out on beating the crap out of Mudou, whether they were there or not. Mudou was his sine qua non. Even if Mudou had managed to come pretty close to kicking their asses. There was always something near the end before Kira stopped them that stopped Mudou in his tracks. After thinking a long time about it, Katou had finally figured it out.

"I'm going to beat your face into the ground, and this time your precious Kira-sempai," the sempai was obviously mocking Mudou, "isn't here to rescue you this time.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for graduation?" Mudou didn't look worried, and this pissed Katou off.

"I'm not graduating, and I know it," Katou sneered. "I don't see why I should bother."

Mudou rolled his eyes and got himself into a slightly less relaxed position. "How about after I beat your ass, you go prepare for graduation and actually work at passing your classes," Mudou asked.

Katou glared. "You say that as though you even expect to win."

Mudou shrugged. "Don't see why I shouldn't."

Katou smirked, a devious, somewhat evil smirk. "I know your secret," he all but sang, before pulling out a pocket knife and making a clean slice across the palm of his hand. He held it out from his body so Mudou could easily see the blood dripping from it.

Mudou staggered a little, holding his head, and Katou laughed, jumping forward and punching Mudou clean across the face, sending the younger boy to the ground.

Katou dived onto the fallen boy quickly, punching him repeatedly in the face. This would make him pay for making a fool of him. What kind of underclassman thought he could take out his upperclassmen? Who did he think he was, stealing Kira from the gang? Who did he think he was, drawing Katou in like that?

Katou grabbed him by the scruff of his collar, holding him up a little so he could face him. "Huh? Who do you think you are?" Katou demanded.

Mudou looked at him, eyes half lidded, lips parted slightly. Katou found himself unexpectedly drawn to him again. "Who do you–" he started again when Mudou didn't answer, and his sentence trailed off.

He closed his eyes slightly and leaned forward, kissing Mudou lightly for a few seconds. He could taste Mudou's blood and feel his lips which were still soft. The he seemed to realize what he was doing, and pulled away sharply, throwing Setsuna's head down viciously.

"You fucking fag," he growled, then got up and headed back to the school. He might as well help with graduation, and maybe he could pick up his grades a _little _bit. It would suck if he went through all that damned school and didn't even get a diploma.

He looked back at Mudou as he turned a corner, just starting to sit up. He wasn't invincible. But his charisma was unrivalled.

* * *

Concrit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. 


End file.
